


The First Time

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [28]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian comms Wedge from the middle of a mission on his birthday with a better gift than he could have imagined.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "fluff with a happy ending."

“I thought you were going to be incommunicado during this mission,” is the first thing Wedge says when the call connects and the holographic image of his boyfriend swims into view in front of him.

Cassian chuckles. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you sounded worried. Relax, Wedge. I'm on a burner connection, and I'm far enough out that neither the mission nor myself are in any danger.” He pauses, his smile softening. “And it's not like I wasn't going to call you on your birthday.”

Wedge can't help but smile, too, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. “It's not like it's that special, anyway,” he mutters, though he's secretly pleased. “People have them all the time.”

“It's special,” Cassian assures him. “A lot of people _don't_ have them anymore. Both of us know that.”

“Can't argue there.” Wedge runs his hand along the outline of that hologram as though he can touch Cassian. He doesn't know where he is or what he's doing, but those are facts you learn to live without when your boyfriend is one of the Rebellion's most valuable spies. “It is really good to hear from you. I miss you already.”

“I've only been gone a day.”

Wedge shrugs. “The fact stands.”

“If everything goes well, I'll be back by the end of the week. But enough about me. Did you do anything to celebrate?”

“Some of the other pilots threw a little party. Hobbie burned a cake.”

Cassian chuckles. “Sounds like fun. Any good gifts?”

“Mostly just joke stuff from the guys. Hera got me a nice book about Twi'lek architecture, and Sabine promised to repaint my flight helmet when I figure out what I want to do with it.”

“I'm sure that'll be great. And I'll have something nice to give you when I get back.”

“Cassian, you don't have to-”

“But I want to. I – I care about you, Wedge. I can spoil you for once.”

Wedge swallows hard, trying to ease his heart back down into his chest from where it had leapt into his throat when he thought Cassian was about to say another set of words. “Yeah.” He nods. “Okay. That sounds great.”

Cassian is looking at him now, that penetrating, analytical spy look he gets sometimes when he's trying to figure a person out. “I do, you know,” he ventures. “Care about you.”

“I know.” Wedge's heart seems to be back where it belongs, but it's still beating much harder than normal. Is this about to turn into a fight? He wants anything but that. Neither of them have said those three big words to each other yet, and he doesn't know if they ever will, or if maybe this whole thing is more a matter of comfort and convenience until this war takes one of them away forever. They haven't really talked about it.

“Don't look so depressed, Wedge,” Cassian says, his voice surprisingly gentle, and when Wedge refocuses on him, he's smiling softly. “I just didn't want to tell you I love you for the first time from half a galaxy away, that's all.”

Wedge's jaw drops open. “You-?” He can't get out any more words.

“I wasn't going to let myself, but there's just something about you, flyboy.”

“I love you, too,” Wedge says before he can let himself overthink it, before Cassian can doubt him. He grips the holoprojector tighter. “Kriff, I wish you were here. I really want to kiss you right now.”

Cassian grins, and Wedge almost thinks he's blushing. “There'll be time for that soon enough.” He glances behind him, then back at Wedge. “I really should go, though.”

“Cassian-”

“Yes?”

“Be safe, love,” Wedge tells him, trying out the word again.

Cassian's smile warms his heart. “I'll see you soon, Wedge.”

The link clicks off, and Wedge flops back on his bed, a huge, dopey grin on his face he can't bring himself to be the least bit ashamed of, because what other gift could possibly top this?


End file.
